im done
by guitargenocide
Summary: what if an argument leads to simon leaving the chipmunks what will happen and who is this new band getting a somewhat spotlight rated T for mild language use. On hiatus please help i ran out of ideas
1. the argument

I'm done

A\N: I don't own anything in this story Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to someone else I forgot his/her name so does the songs I depict they sing. First story please go easy on me.

Chapter 1:the argument

It was a very nice and sunny day for everyone including three brotherly chipmunks. One chipmunk being the most conceited of all three wore a red sweater with a yellow initial of his first name. his name being Alvin Seville. The second being the cutest yet oblivious of them wore a green jacket, mainly known as the hungry one of the trio this cute model is called Theodore Seville. The last of the trio being the smartest of all was the bearer of the blue sweater and the most clever of the trio known as Simon Seville. The trio were in the studio preparing some new music in their material for fans. Simon was in the studio and asked a man.

"hey Dave can we see the cover of this new album" asked Simon. Dave looked back at him with a questioning glare "I thought you guys agreed with the cover didn't you make it" both Simon and Theodore looked at him questioningly "no we didn't Alvin told us you were making us an album cover and said he'd go give you ideas" said Simon. "well he gave me a picture and said you guys already agreed on it in fact let me show you I have it right here" said Dave. He then walked into the recording room and pulled out an album of the chipmunks. "here" Dave said as he handed the album

Simon was shocked as he saw the album cover the album had a picture of Alvin doing a pose but the others were not included within it. 'what the hell man' thought Simon. Alvin had done many things that Simon didn't like this being the worse. Simon then thought back to one day during an interview

__flashback__

_Simon was watching the television as he saw the bands interview for a concert they had in staying behind because he wanted to 'be with his fans._

"_Alvin can you tell us your personal view of this concert?" asked a reporter _

"_well all I can say is I did awesome but my band really needs to work on their stuff they're cramping my style" said Alvin with a shrug._

_Simon watched shocked that his own brother would consider him and Theodore as just a band than family. The whole household watched as Simon turned off the TV and walked away from the living room. Dave, Jeannette, Brittany, and Theodore watched as Simon walked away in pain. "Alvin went too far!" said Simon_

__end flashback__

Since then Simon hardly ever talked to his brother. Just as Simon finished thinking back Alvin walked into the recording room.

"yo how's everyone doing" said Alvin. Simon turned to his brother angry "not so good what the hell Alvin what are we to you man family or just backup." said Simon said angry.

"what are you talking about?" said Alvin. "this!" screamed Simon with anger as he showed Alvin the album. "oh that I was going to tell you…" "when Alvin is this really just a chance for you to be in the spotlight!" screamed Simon. Alvin was already nervous cause Simon never got this angry before yet when he is angry he is to be feared. Alvin could do nothing but stare at his brother as he saw his brothers anger. "we were supposed to be in this together and you just go ahead and do this as if you didn't have a family!" Simon screamed at his brother. "Simon this will make us look better trust me I know for sure it will make us more noticed."

"noticed is that really what you intended Alvin or did you do it to make YOURSELF more noticed !" Simon screamed.

"you guys need me Simon I know this would make us more famous." Alvin exclaimed. Simons eye twitched of anger with his brothers response. "do you really want to test that theory Alvin? Fine we'll see." said Simon as he stormed out. "ALVIN!" yelled Dave.

**Meanwhile with Simon**

Simon ran home and started to pack his things. He was tired of it all, tired of his brother taking all the credit, tired of not getting noticed by many people, but most of all tired with the way Alvin treated his whole family. Simon had a friend who had taught him how to play guitar and when Alvin would always be late for rehearsal they would take that chance to jam with punk rock music. Social distortion was becoming Simon's favorite band and because of his base line voice he would do the lyrics. His buddies had always treated him like family. He dialed the number.

"hello" said the other end

"hey Rob I have a problem and I need to ask you something? Are you still playing at local clubs and all?" asked simon

"yeah why let me guess its Alvin related." Rob said with a sigh.

"yeah he really crossed the line this time" Simon said with a chuckle

"oh god what did he do this time." Rob asked sarcastically"

"he decided it would be ok to put a picture of himself on the album without us in it its just him."

"wow man I feel for you but you should've known I mean this is Alvin we're talking about I mean my band is facing problems to cause our singer left and we need a replacement" said rob

"let me do it dude maybe I'll be able to get your band up but we're gonna have to change the name I honestly don't agree with the cuddlers" said simon

"how about Social Munkstortion cause I want you to sing their songs but we're not gonna be putting out albums we're gonna a band looking up to them hopefully we'll be able to do a band duet with Mike" rob said with excitement.

"yeah hopefully alright can you come pick me up I need a place to stay because Alvin already said he doesn't need me so we'll test that theory" simon said'

"alright I'll pick you up in a bit and if you want you can stay with me peace" rob said. Then simon hung up the phone laughing 'alright Alvin lets see who goes down.'

**A\N: alright this is my first story so please don't kill me I'm new to this and if I get good reviews I'll continue with the story. Oh and if your wondering about the name the cuddlers it the lamest name for a band I can think of and if you don't know social D you probably don't know what your missing anyway hit me up with what you think peace.**


	2. the big day and jeannettes depression

I'm done

A\N: I don't own anything in this story Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to someone else I forgot his/her name so does the songs I depict they sing. First story please go easy on me.

Chapter 2 Jeanette's depression and Simons big day

Jeanette woke up one day and went to the house of the Seville's to find Simon. When she arrived she saw Dave and Theodore looking upset.

"what's wrong?" asked Jeanette looking up at Dave "what happened?"

"Simon left Jeanette he's gone here's the note" said Dave as he handed her the note. Jeanette took the note and read it. As she read her heart began to sing

"_Hey guys"_

"_As you read this note it means I am gone. Now I wont tell you where I went because I know you will try to look for me and have Alvin do a forced apology. Dave I just want you to know that I am going to test Alvin's theory of him being the only chipmunk to put more to the band. Along with the interview I have decided to teach Alvin a lesson. My only hint to you of being able to find me is if you look in the underground world of music. Jeanette should know. Tell Alvin I'm sorry for being a thorn in the thigh of "his" band. Theodore buy some ear plugs cause I don't want to see you crying on the news you're the best little brother I can have and I would need you to be strong. Jeanette if your reading this you'll know where I am soon enough I'll send you the address of the new bands concert is. Goodbye for now but only until Alvin learns."_

_Sincerely Simon_

Jeanette's heart sank down low as she gave the note back and ran home with tears in her eyes. She went up to her room and plopped down on her bed and started to cry. When she did that Ms Miller came in with a note. As she read the note her smile grew. Her emotions were at the point to where she forgot why she was sad. The note carried the address of the location of Simon's first gig. She didn't know much, all she knew was that she just had to see him. So she started getting ready for the day.

_Simon_

Simon was nervous he never did lead sing before let alone play guitar and sing lead

"you nervous" rob said

"yeah a little" Simon said

"don't be man when you go up there just do what Mike does, and since you know many of his songs by heart just let yourself go just do everything you can and not be like Alvin" rob reassured him as he patted him on his shoulder.

"thanks rob keep this up and we're gonna have to change your name to Dennis." Simon recommended with a smile.

"ha ha no no no I cant be compared to a great man like that I'm just here to help" replied rob with a chuckle

"alright its time to go on how about making you a mystery so your brother would suffer" Rob said with a smart look in his eye

"what do you mean?" said Simon.

"what I mean is how about we hide your face till the day you reveal yourself. I mean your brother will have hard time finding you." Rob explained

Simon was shocked none the less but he thought it was a pretty good idea 'besides' Simon thought 'I don't really want to deal with the paparazzi asking me all these questions about leaving the band.'

"big question though how are we going to hide my identity?" Simon asked

"Simon I knew you were actually going to agree with it so I brought these go change and then come out" Rob said handing him some clothing.

When Simon was finished changing he looked completely different. He got rid of the sweater and wore a blue workers jacket. He also wore a blue camo fishing hat and to keep the paparazzi at bay he wore a blue headband on his face.

"dang Si keep this up and I might forget who you are" Rob said with a laugh. " alright its time to go out grab your guitar and new body and head outside we got music to play"

" alright I'll be out in a little bit good luck guys I know I'm gonna need it I might do what you told me" Simon said in thought ' alright' Simon thought 'I can do this if Alvin can then so can I'

_its show time_

As Simon walked out into a crowd of people they began cheering all of them kids or teenagers. Within the bounds of the audience in the front row was none other than Jeannette

Simon looks into the crowd and finally musters the courage to speak a little.

"hey how you doin fellas!" Simon said. Then the crowd began to cheer.

"welcome to our first concert. And as I listened to the chipmunks I thought what you probably thought…

That isn't our music if they call that rock then this is metal. Alright so I've been following Social Distortion for a while." as he said the name the crowd began to cheer again. Then the crowd stopped and Simon continued. "alright we're gonna start out with a good one this song is called 'Bad luck' ." when he said the name him and the band started playing

_Intro_

_Some people like to gamble _

_But youuu always loose _

_Some people like the rock and rollll yeah your always singin the blues_

_pre chorus_

_You've got a nastyyy disposition_

_No one really know the reason why _

_You've got a bad bad reputation _

_Gonna hang down till you already cry_

_Chorus_

_you've got baad baaad luck_

_Bad baad luck _

_You've got baad baaaad luck _

_Baaad baaaaad luck_

_Verse_

_Thirteen's my lucky number _

_To you and me its stay inside_

_Black catanddog cross myy path yeah_

_No reason too run and hide _

_pre chorus_

_Your lookin through a cracked mirror _

_No one really knows the reason why _

_Your enemies are getting nearer _

_Gonna hang down till you already cry_

_chorus_

_you've got baad baaad luck_

_Bad baad luck _

_You've got baad baaaad luck _

_Baaad baaaaad luck_

_Solo right here _

_verse_

_Some people go to church on Sundays _

_Others they pray at home _

_You tell that there aint no god that their better off standing alone _

_pre chorus_

_Your always scratchin at the 8 ball _

_No one really knows the reason why _

_You came to the top in 94_

_Gonna hang down till you already cry _

_chorus_

_you've got baad baaad luck_

_Bad baad luck _

_You've got baad baaaad luck _

_Baaad baaaaad luck_

_you've got baad baaad luck_

_Bad baad luck come on give it to me_

_You've got baad baaaad luck _

_Baaad baaaaad luck OK!_

_ending riffs_

After playing a couple more songs and saying goodnight Simon and the band returned backstage. Though a certain brunette haired chipette noticed something about their exit. After they said goodnight Simon and the band were there sharing the glory. As they stood in front of everyone in the audience it was clear that the band had a name all together. Simon then stood in front of the audience (still in disguise)

He said

"for this band to be thriving we thrive with each other the band itself is important not the lead singer and without a band its just an annoying opera singer up here. This song bad luck inspired me because the chipmunks' fame only went to the conceited singer. I thought they had bad luck worse than anybody so this band does not need my name to distinguish it whether you guys like it or not. We are Social Munkstortion and nothing else. We rely on each other like a soldier relies on the army." "We are in this together through thick and thin so give an applause for Social Munkstortion!" Simon said as him and the band shoulder hugged in front of everybody.

**A/N: ok thank for the person who at least left one review it got rid of my fear of being hated for writing the story hopefully I'll get more reviews later on. Although I gotta ask a favor I'm still wondering if I'm spelling "chippete" right so can someone let me know please. I'm still nervous though. The song bad luck from social D is really nice hopefully some check them out just don't kill me for liking the music. Anyways R&R (whatever that means)**


	3. alvin realizes

I'm done

**A/N: hey everyone thanks for the comments that really brought up my confidence in this story. And thank you for whoever sent me the correct spelling of chipette. I might have trouble updating due to the fact that school started but I'll do all I can. Thank you again for those who have read my story**

Oh and I OWN NOTHING! don't sew

Chapter 3 Alvin realizes

As we last saw Simon was having the time of his life a new band new people and he at least shared the glory with the band. However things weren't going so well for the "Alvin and the chipmunks" band. After Simons departure Alvin's popularity had plummeted to almost rock bottom. Alvin first realized this when a problem happened on stage

__Flashback__

_Alvin was backstage very unfazed when his brother left. 'soon he will come crawling back. Begging to be back in the band.'_

"_alright boys time to be on stage. Lets go come on." Dave said "oh and Alvin did Simon come back yet." asked Dave._

_Alvin looked at him as if Dave had said a word that had been banned from public use and the dictionary. "no Dave he hasn't" Alvin said in a 'I don't give a crap' tone/_

_Dave looked at Alvin "come on we need him Alvin without him its not the same."_

" _we don't need him Dave we're better off without him in fact if he comes back I'm gonna make sure that he's on his knees before we let him back in the band." Alvin said as he ran out and on to the stage. _

_As he walked on stage he heard the crowd calling his name but he noticed something odd. There were very little people there. He looked at the drums where Theodore should've been he saw that Theodore had sad eyes. Guilt ran through Alvin as he walked to the leading mic. The songs commenced they played their most famous songs and the crowd barely had a cheer. The rhythm of the lead was far away from the beat of the drums. Songs sounded horrible and after a while the crowd started booing them off stage. Theodore was the first to book it. He had felt that before and he didn't want to face it again.(squeekual reference.) _

_However Alvin had his first crowd hatred. He stared off seeing the angry faces of the fans. He didn't know what to say so he went backstage. Dave stood there knowing the problem, Simon was everything in the band. A bassist kept the drummer and lead together without that its just a bunch of notes without life, without love, and without feeling._

__end flashback__

Alvin was reminiscing on everything. 'what happened' Alvin thought 'I was on top of the world. The world love me and now…..now' "what went wrong" said Alvin. 'my life is ruined. I had everything I ever wanted good looks and the ability to sing.' Alvin looked back to all passed events but found nothing. "everything was ok until….until" Alvin said. A tear rolled down his cheek. Alvin had finally realized everything 'the crowd didn't love me. They loved us they loved the band' Alvin thought. " they didn't love just me but Theodore to and… and…." Alvin finally was on his knees having short sobs escape from him. When that one word finally popped into his head and he mustered the courage to say it. "Simon…." Alvin then broke down. He had finally realized his flaw. the biggest mistake was letting him go. He found out he had struck his own acuilese heel. 'if I'm going to make this right I have to get him back.'

With Simon

Simon was in need of something for the band, and he knew just the person. Jeannette and Simon were still keeping in contact and he wanted to ask a big question.(not a date) so he called her. After a few rings she answered

"hello" Jeannette said on the other line.

"hey Jeannette how ya been" Simon asked

"oh you know bored" Jeannette said with a sigh.

"ok how are you and the chipettes doing?" Simon asked

" well we have lost a bit of our fame because Brittany cant do a duet with Alvin." Jeannette said

"I swear those 2 are twins any way you guys always had dates planned with the chipmunks I'm sure many of those shows were cancelled right?" Simon asked though with a grin on his face.

"yeah we did our only solo concerts are scheduled 2 days on December next month and a tour on January."

"ok now Jeannette I wanna ask you a big question. My band has an opening and we need an organ player so I wanted to see if you were available." Simon paused then continued "I know you're a real good piano player so you'll be using the electric piano."

"ok Simon but I don't know any of your songs." Jeannette said

"don't worry its cool I'll show you the notes to the next songs we're playing next." Simon said with hope

"ok Simon I'll join but why would I leave my band I mean me and Brittany kind of agree with each other." Jeannette said but before she could continue. Simon said

"who said anything about you leaving the chipettes our scheduled dates aren't the same as yours and we have no scheduled concert dates on your tour."

"but what about future plans the chipettes are gonna hold for future show dates." Jeannette said

"Jeannette who do you think runs my bands tour dates" Simon said

"who you?" Jeannette asked shocked.

"yeah they guys never have much to do on many days so I plan our tour dates we're just a public band Jeannette not a full on big celebrity one." Simon said

" so what do you call us in the chipettes" asked Jeannette a little bit suspicious

"Jeannette I really need your help on this do you want me to go to your house and beg" said Simon.

Jeannette giggled at the comment "no Simon but ok I'll join when do we start rehearsing?"

"that is a good question how about now if you want I can pick you up" said Simon

"ok sounds good"

"GREAT! I'm on my way later Jeannette"

"ok bye." Jeannette said

After about 30 minutes Simon arrived and took her to the studio. He showed her a mp3 organ/piano that she is using after warming up he showed her the notes to the song so he practiced the beginning with her. He had made it to her playing while he sang for her. So this was just rehearsal for that day they would do it.

"OK Jeannette you ready?" asked Simon

"ok lets go" said Jeannette

"ok 1..2..123 and…" Simon said. As he finished Jeannette started to play a little melody in the beginning then commenced with the rest Simon started singing as she was able to play and stare into his eyes. She had quickly memorized everything on there and played. Once she continued she saw a huge glow of life in simons eyes with every note. Then Simon started to sing.

_At last we meet again dear god.. When the angels sing _

_The funerals are nicer when they know your there.. When the angels sing _

_Sometimes I try so hard to understand the things you do _

_Who am I to question you when it all comes down when the angels sing _

Jeannette then started playing the chorus and watched amazed as Simon sang

_Stand up strong feel the pain when the angels sing _

_Love and death don't mean a thing when the angels sing.._

Jeannette finished as Simon finished those last words. For moments they did nothing but stare into each others eyes. Lost in each others soul, then slowly they began moving closer. Until their lips were only a hair apart. But luck was against them when Jeannette's elbow hit random unwanted notes on the keyboard and startled the two. Jeannette just look at Simon hoping that he would continue.

All Simon did was turn away for a little bit and looked then looked at her and said

"good work Jeannette this whole beginning will be played for our entrance ok just me and you."

"ok Simon" Jeannette said a little disappointed. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Simon there and then, but then Simon said that she had to get home before ms. Miller got curious as to where she disappeared to.

After dropping her off Jeannette ran to her room and flopped herself on her bed. She wasn't sad because she didn't get rejected, she wasn't angry that she didn't get her deepest desire, she was only a little happy as she saw that she had almost kissed Simon. 'damn my clumsiness.' Jeannette said as she couldn't get her mind out of what almost happened. She then fell asleep with a sigh 'my dreams will probably substitute that that almost happened.' Jeannette then knocked out.

**A/N: ok thanks again for the reviews hopefully you guys enjoyed this, and I know some of you guys are wondering why I didn't let feelings slip out. Just be patient the love will be revealed in song. Thank you everyone I probably wont update much since school started again, but I'll do what I can **

**If you want to here the actual song it's a little different. Go to you tube and look it up and watch it live. You'll here what I meant when she played the organ/piano.**


	4. the conspiracy

**A/N: ok its really been a long time since I actually wrote this story but now I'm finally out of school so I can actually continue writing this thing. Anyway as a disclaimer I would like to say that I do not own any of this accept the name of the band and the idea of someone's name. anyway I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 4 the conspiracy.**

Simon had been wondering about his departure from the chipmunks as he lay in his bed one morning. He loved the way he was working with the new band. He met a lot of new people made, some great friends, and sang songs that he found more comforting.

'dang I'm tired' he thought. Simon had just recently done a huge 6 hour long concert for a local club. Getting up Simon was ready to just spend the next couple days hanging out with friends. " I wonder what Jeanette is doing at the moment" he said out loud to no one.

"who's Jeanette?" Rob asked with a suspicious grin.

"oh just a friend of mine." Simon said

"are you sure cause that tone sounded like you 2 are dating?" rob said getting more suspicious

"we're just friends man nothing more." Simon said with a little playful frustration in his tone.

"ok ok I get man! No need to go kung fu chipmunk on me." rob replied

" well I have been training myself in self defense, and I've seen you hanging out with our bassist for a while especially how you two interact with each other." Simon said with a playful smirk.

"w-w-what are you talkin about man?" Rob said a little nervous "N-Naomi and I just like to hang out that's all. And…..and" Rob said getting sad

"what does she have a boyfriend already?" Simon asked

" no its just that you know I'm a teenager I…. I'm still recovering after what happened a while ago."

"what happened? Did a girl or her dump you or something" Simon said while getting up to comfort his friend.

"I cant really talk about it. It still hurts after what Ashley did to me." Rob said as a tear fell out of his eye.

Simon noticed the tear fall and patted his friends back assuring him that he will listen.

"what happened?" he asked

"It happened a while ago while in school" Rob said recalling a memory

_Flashback Robs story _

_A good man going to something for a school group called the FFA. He was there listening to them give out awards. He and Ashley had walked to a part of the school that had tennis courts they had lied on the ground to talk. _

"_you know every night I would get out of my house climb up a ladder to the roof and lay down just to watch the beauty of the stars" Rob said as she looked at him. _

"_really" Ashley asked _

"_yeah" he said sitting up and holding his guitar. _

"_you know what?" she said as she got close to him_

"_I really want kiss you right now but I've just never been in a relationship before. So I got to go home right now, and ask my friends about this." she said leaving. As she got out of the gate Rob called to her. _

"_what do you mean." Rob asked. _

"_well the thing is I really like you as in like you like you….anyway goodbye." she said as she hugged him. _

"_bye." Rob said _

_**The next day **_

_Rob was in class and when Ashley came in she had dropped off a note on where he sat. Rob was a little suspicious because she had given it to him with a happy look on her face. He had thought she was going to be a part of his life until he opened the letter. It read_

'_find someone else I'm just not ready for a relationship. I hope you can forgive me maybe sometime later in the months we can start.' Rob was a little disappointed but waited._

_**A year later**_

_Rob had just finished Rifle Team practice and was on his way to the front of the school to go home. Over the months Ashley had been avoiding him. He wanted to talk to her about it. As he walked to the front of the school he saw something that broke him. _

_Ashley was not noticing his appearance as she held on to a man like her life depended on him. Rob could not hear the conversation but continued to watch hoping it was her brother or an old friend. She had been getting closer to his face and as she did that the more it broke his heart. As their faces got closer the pain grew in his heart. Every passing second was like a marine using his heart for target practice with an AA-12 shotgun. Then the moment of truth happened they kissed. When they kissed Rob had wished Kano from Mortal Kombat had ripped out his heart from behind him and crushed it. 'at least that would be less painful.' he thought. When they pulled away he did the only thing he could do… he ran… he ran to the bus stop with tears streaming down his face. _

_End flashback_

"so she's been with him ever since, I try to find someone else as she suggested but there has been nobody, and I'm scared that they might do the same thing." Rob said as many more tears ran down his face. He chuckled "a discharge in my body is starting to make much of my body fluids fall out I think I have to go to the doctors to have them check it out." he said as he wiped his face

"I've been wondering why you seem like a cold dead robot." Simon said playfully.

"huh then I must run some internal diagnostics eh buddy?" Rob said with a smile.

" what I mean to say is that smile you put on everyday seems more like a mask then a smile. I'm sure even Naomi has noticed. Has she?" Simon asked

"I know she noticed she just doesn't want to ask me about it, but you know I didn't come here to let you hear a pathetic mans sally sob story." rob said as they both sat down on Simons bed.

"so what did you come here for?" he asked.

" well we are famous but some are still noticing the similarities between social munkstortions singer and Alvin and the chipmunks bassist Simon Seville. it's a true conspiracy but what do we do about it."

"let me think….well how about this for the first like ten concerts and 2 tours we act like we don't know about this conspiracy. Then after that we tell the people the truth" Simon said. "so what else started this conspiracy what made me look like the missing Simon Seville?" Simon asked.

"well for starters you always wear a bandana around your face to make everybody wonder about what you look like. Add to it the fact that no one really knows your name or alias. We don't even know what to call you by dude so by the next interview we need you to have a nickname or alias. In order to at least calm down what is actually the truth if you actually want to keep it a secret that long." Rob said as he got up to leave before he walked out the door he turned to Simon.

"you have until our next concert which you know its in 2 weeks to come up with a nickname for them to call you ok man later" he said as he left.

"alright take care dude." Simon said 'well this is gonna take a lot of thought'

Simon thought as he heard his cell phone ring. He checked on his phone to see it was Jeanette calling him so he answered

"yyyyellow" Simon said playfully

"hey simon you know its been and I was wondering if you want to hang out with me later on?" she asked nervously

"sure Jeanette should I come get you or meet you somewhere?" Simon asked

"can you come over and then we can walk to where we need to go. I want t-to talk to you about something." she said nervously.

"ok but I also need to ask something of you so later we'll talk ok?" he said

"ok" Jeanette said.

"ok so I'll call when I get there take care ok Jeanette?" he said

"ok bye" she said

"bye" Simon said as they hung up so he got up to prepare thinking about what to do for the next song and concert.

**A/N: ok so I want to make here's the next chapter and for Simon's nickname could I ask some of the readers to send me suggestions please that would be really great. Any suggestions or questions on anything I will be happy to listen. I'll try to update as soon as I can take care. **


	5. the date

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter and I hope some readers are reading my notes cause I still haven't thought of a nickname or alias for Simon. I want to say that this story thing is still my first time and I'm kind of nervous about what people think. So I would like some suggestions on Simon's nickname because I suck at names. **

**Disclaimer: ok so I'm still a little confused on what a disclaimer is but I would like to say I do not and I repeat NOT own Alvin and the chipmunks or its characters I do however take ownership of the creation of Simon's friend Rob and the rest of the band he is currently with.**

Chapter 5: the date

Simon had just arrived at the chipette household. Looking like he normally would as Simon the chipmunk. As he knocked on the door he could not help but think about his friend Rob. 'I really need to do something for him and his sad memory' he thought. Simon was just in front of the front door.

He didn't know how long he was on the front porch because of the thought of his best friends depression. It had been another 5 minutes until he came to and knocked on the door. As the door opened he saw his favorite chipette in front of him.

Jeanette looked at Simon like she had just found her long lost friend. She saw Simon in her favorite blue jacket uniform which filled her up with glee that she knew he would never forget what it was like in the chipmunks and with the chipettes

"So. Ready to go" Simon said with a huge smile on his face

"yeah" she said as they both walked away

Simon had been deep in thought during the walk and it had worried the chipette. Before she could ask him what was wrong she saw his face full of thought. The whole time she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

As they arrived at the park they sat down on a nearby bench. Jeanette was starting to worry about her friend, so she turned to him and asked him.

"Simon? What's wrong your never usually this deep in thought" she asked."well the thing is… you know my friend Rob?" he asked

"yeah?" she said questioningly.

"well I noticed him hardly ever smiling, and if he does it looks more acted out than real." Simon said

"well what happened to him to make him like that?" Jeanette asked.

As he told her the story Jeanette began to see that even though Rob was a nice guy he fell in love and someone had torn out his heart and threw it to the sharks to eat for breakfast lunch and dinner.

"….you want to do something for him?" she asked

"yeah I want to play a song in tribute of him and another song in tribute of love itself.." he paused. Thinking about it he needed an organ player. He wanted someone to help make the songs more meaningful.

"I need your help Jeanette can you be our pianist again?" Simon asked

"sure when will I be of service?" she asked

" in 1 week" he said

"Ok" she said

"thanks Jeanette" he said as he hugged her. "you're the best." he finished.

Jeannette was shocked at the hug, and couldn't hide the blush in her face as she hugged him back. It had been an entire five minutes and neither wanted to pull away as they enjoyed each others comfort. Eventually they pulled away and looked each other in the eyes and couldn't look away. Then Simon spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked a little lost in her eyes.

"ah… Simon we have known each other for a while and…. Well lately I could not stop thinking of you Simon. I think I'm starting to like you Simon." she said as she looked away a little nervous

"I like you to Jeanette." he said

" what I'm really trying to say Simon is I'm starting to like you as in more than just a friend." she said looking away. She couldn't look Simon in the face because of fear.

"Jeanette" Simon whispered as he cupped her cheek and turned her to face him. He looked her in the eyes and could see tears welling up in her eyes from fear.

"Jeanette.." he whispered softly as he leaned in. it was this that Simon was hoping for up to now. Leaning closer and closer and closer very slowly Jeanette was starting to lose fear and started leaning in as well.

"Jeanette….. I…" he whispered but couldn't get out. He leaned in closer hoping to get the courage to tell her, but he just couldn't

"Simon…" Jeanette whispered as she closed the gap between them.

The kiss was unlike anything Simon had ever felt. He was lost in her the entire time, feeling her taste. The woman he loved was right there and she had just kissed him.

Jeanette could do no more but just kiss him as if her life depended on it. She had wanted to tell Simon how she felt and she just figured out now that he loves her back.

Eventually the kiss stopped and they broke apart for air.

"I love you Jeanette" Simon finally said

"I love you too Simon" Jeanette replied as they both pulled one another into a loving embrace.

It had been an hour before they finally let go and started walking back to Jeanette's house. As they got to her door step Jeanette turned to Simon. Neither knew what to say until Simon spoke up.

" Jeanette you want to go out sometime tomorrow?" Simon asked nervously.

"sure thing Simon. Pick me up at 4 ok?" she said.

"ok well I better get going unlike Alvin I actually try to show up for practice on time for the band." he said

"ok" she said as she gave him one final kiss goodbye. Before she could put the key in the door she saw her sisters open the door looking a bit surprised.

"Simon!" they both screamed in unison.

"hey how's it going girls its been a while." Simon said

"you know Alvin's been worried and looking for you?" Brittany asked

"yeah I know" Simon said bored.

"Simon we need you back on the chipmunks things have gotten bad for the chipmunks since you left." Brittany said

"Actually things have gotten better since Alvin can finally be on the spotlight that he doesn't want to share. I've been doing great for myself so far and I am not going to stop now. Besides none of the fans, I'm sure, have even noticed that I left every time I come out stage the only thing I hear is 'ALVIN, ALIVIN, ALVIN!" Simon said. " you know to tell you the truth he always basked in HIS glory and never stuck us out to show that we are also important." he said.

"Until Alvin admits that he needs me and Theodore Live on a television interview then I might come back." he said as he turned to leave.

"how could you walk out on your own brother like that Simon what has Alvin ever done to deserve this treatment." Eleanor said

" The list is long Ellie, and as for walking out…" he said as he turned to look at her "… it was to teach Alvin the lesson that he is not el jefe de la banda. Watch some old interviews and you'll see he only sticks himself out to the world while we try to follow close behind. He needs to learn that I don't like to be a sidekick or treated like an unimportant piece of trash." Simon said with little emotion.

"when you see Alvin tell him what I just told you… and if he wants to make amends tell him my demands I've got a new life now and I don't have to wait for him to apologize. we're family so I will wait, I have nothing against you girls even though Brittany you have the same selfish glee as Alvin just not that high res… see sometime later girl. We still on for that date Jeanette." he said happily.

"of course, remember 4." Jeanette said.

"ok remember the tribute you promised." he said as he left.

Unknown to Simon someone was watching tearfully through a bedroom window across the street. With tears in his eyes he wished he could apologize to his brother right now. But he was already gone.

'what have I done' he thought. Recalling a previous interview.

_Flashback_

_Alvin was talking in an interview and a question popped up that he thought he wouldn't have to answer._

"_Alvin you know much of your popularity has decreased because of Simons departure what do you have to say to that."_

"_Simon gets mad at me many times but I know for sure he will come back he wont abandon us on our next concert." he said as he saw a huge crowd with signs saying 'where's Simon' all around _

" _when will be your next concert." the lady asked _

"_in 6 months that is enough time for Simon to get over it." he tried assure mostly himself. What he did know but didn't want to admit was that he really screwed the pooch this time._

"_Alvin there is another secret band that just started and is now almost one of the most famous what do you have to say to that?" she asked_

"_I don't know but I might check out this new band see what they are like." he said._

_End Flashback_

Alvin will go see their concert that is in 2 weeks. Hoping to find a way to remove competition.

"Simon where did you go."

**A/N: wow this was a long one. I did get one question about Alvin's popularity and I would like to say that no he didn't lose it all just a third of it. Also I would like to ask again for nicknames for Simon what would his punk rock name be? Please, Please, Please send me some ideas. This chapter mostly focused on a simonette moment I will add more to it on the next chapter hopefully people are actually reading this thing. Questions, Comments, and Concerns feel free to ask I will be happy to answer.**


	6. the name and a true family

**A/N: Ok thank you to the person who sent me ideas for Simon's nicknames even though it was like a hundred of them. I had one question asked that if Simon was going to act like Alvin I have to say no because on this fiction Simon will have a laidback manner but think of others first aside from himself though not too much. Thank you all for actually reading and reviewing my story. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6 the name and a true family

Simon was in his changing room preparing for the concert he had a lot of loose ends to tie in order to hide his identity. 'I hope Rob will forget about that past encounter. Maybe this tribute all of us have been working on will work.'

Simon looked himself in the mirror to see if he looked hidden from the world. He wore a blue work outfit with a blue scavenger hat pointed down to cover his eyes, and of course the specialty of his hidden identity is the blue bandana covering his mouth.

Simon found out from Jeanette that Alvin was going to see the concert. To the point, he wasn't bit worried about Alvin even though he would have to keep a low profile if he would confront our blue clad hero. Simons thought were broken when he heard a knock on the door

"come in" Simon said turning to the door

" Yo Simon man we're about to go on stage you ready?" Rob asked

"yeah give me a sec" he said going to the closet. Before he got there he was stopped by Rob.

"hey I got something for you man. Follow me." Rob said

"ok what you got?" Simon asked. Rob out of nowhere pulled out a black fender Stratocaster

"here" he said

"oh man you didn't have to" Simon said

"I did. use it today give it a shot and let me know." Rob said. Simon was stunned and just looked at his friend.

"well go on look at it." Rob said with a smile.

Simon complied and looked at the guitar. The strings were of the best kind to be found. Looking at it he saw some nice decorations. Going up the neck it had the name "Axel" on the frets. Behind the neck was his actual name with two legend of Zelda triforce at each end.

" Rob thank you man I don't know what to say?" Simon said

Rob just shook his head with a smile and said "you don't have to say anything just show the guitar enough love on this concert for you to repay me. Now come on lets go we have to go. Lets get on stage and take everyone home with the angel's wings called music." he said while leaving.

Simon stood there for a little while looking at the guitar. He was about to leave when he noticed a message on the back of the axe. Reading it over it said

'_to the greatest friend one can have. Simon Seville.'_

Simon could only smile at his friend after all he was a funny guy. Pondering it for a few seconds more he headed out.

Putting everything aside he rushed out on stage.

The crowed going wild calling out the whole bands name made him feel like the band was a family. Going over to the microphone he cleared his throat before speaking

" hey guys today we have some good songs for you. This song is called 'lost and found' because sometimes a place or reason in life is hard to find. This is the song of the lonely heart

_**Intro…**_

_**Verse**_

"_**I was looking for something. Anything at all.**_

_**Something to believe in written on the bathroom wall**_

_**There were no answers to the question I've employed**_

_**Nothin around me to fill up that void"**_

_**Chorus**_

"_**I've been lost**_

_**And I've been found**_

_**I've been lost **_

_**Been pushed around I've been lost**_

_**And I've been found"**_

_**Verse 2**_

" _**My broken home yeah.. My broken heart.**_

_**I need to make myself.. A brand new start.**_

_**When your feelin lonely… in a crowded town**_

_**When your world around you.. Comes crashing down"**_

_**Chorus**_

"_**I've been lost**_

_**And I've been found **_

_**I've been lost**_

_**Been pushed around what a cost**_

_**My hands were bound I've been lost **_

_**And I've been found"**_

_**Verse 3**_

"_**there was a time when.. I could not say**_

'_**I've got a reason.. To live another day'**_

_**Cause when your desperate. You aint got no shame**_

_**In a world of darkness in a world full of blame."**_

_**Chorus**_

"_**I've been lost**_

_**And I've been found**_

_**I've been lost**_

_**Been pushed around **_

_**I've been lost**_

_**Well I nearly drowned I've been lost**_

_**And I've been found."**_

_**Solo…**_

_**Finish**_

"alright we'd like you to welcome our special guest on the mp3 organ a good friend Jeanette miller." he paused as everyone applauded and Jeanette waved. She was right next to the drummer. Pointing to his friend Rob he said " the guy who never smiles on stage a good friend who gave me the guitar I'm holding right now Mr. Rob Ortiz." Rob stepped into a spotlight with a smile and waved to all the audience. " that's our good friend Naomi on bass guitar" he said as she walked next to Rob with the same kind of wave and giving Rob a quick hug before going back to where she would normally be. "and behind me in the drums is our good friend if not the quietest is our friend Ryder"

Looking through them he then introduced himself

" and my name is axel I hope you guys have a great time tonight. You know why? Cause after this we're about to hit the nearest buffet and Rob will clear them out." he said

Rob just shook his head and started laughing.

Looking around he spotted Alvin and smiled under his headband.

" this next song is written about an asshole right here in the state maybe you know him. Or maybe you know someone just like them… its about people who pretend to be your friend but when you turn your back they sing a different tune this songs called 'behind"

_**Intro**_

"_**with friends like you who needs enemies you aint right you aint never gonna be **_

_**Your out of the car ah my friend you've been declined**_

_**You shake my hand while your pissing on my leg. I'm cuttin ya loose now needless misery.**_

_**Your soul is toxic you aint no friend of mine..**_

_**NO!**_

_**Verse 1 **_

"_**you talk real trash when I'm not around you build yourself up your gonna tear me down. You have to excuse me I got better things to.. Do**_

_**You smile through your teeth you talk out your neck.**_

_**Every chance you get your gonna stab my back **_

_**Your times run out I got nothing left for you"**_

_**Chorus**_

"_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind…**_

_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind….**_

_**Stop wasting up all.. My time…**_

_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind …..**_

_**YEAH!"**_

_**Verse 2**_

" _**so I'm pulling out the weeds I'm takin stop you can talk the talk but can you walk the walk**_

_**Your narcissistic have gotten the best of you. **_

_**So I'm leaving you to sing in all your glory for you and me it's the end of the story.**_

_**Get out of my way I've got better things to. Do…."**_

_**Chorus **_

"_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind….**_

_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind…**_

_**Stop wasting up. All.. My time…**_

_**I'm leaving. Far.. Behind…"**_

_**Solo…..**_

_**Last chorus **_

"_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind…**_

_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind…**_

_**Stop wasting up. All.. My time…**_

_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind…"**_

"_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind…**_

_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind…**_

_**Stop wasting up. All.. My time…**_

_**I'm leaving you. Far.. Behind…"**_

_**Ending verse Simon screams out for everyone.**_

" _**WITH FRIENDS LIKE YOU! WHO NEEDS ENEMIES YOU AINT RIGHT YOU AINT NEVER GONNA BE!**_

_**YOUR SOUL IS TOXIC YOU AINT NO FRIEND OF… mi…..ine"**_

" alright like I said before when it comes to this band we're family. I'd like to do a song for a friend who's been brutally heartbroken." Simon said as Rob looked at him. ".. and it just makes you think that if the girl your about to ask out will accept or turn you down. Just hope that you don't get brutally rejected with a lie and when you wait they end up with someone else instead." Simon said. With every word Rob got a small tear out of his eye at the painful memory. Jeanette was looking at Simon and started to hear sadness in his voice.

With each word everyone saw that Simon felt that pain.

"that friend of course is our friend right next to me Rob." Simon said turning to his friend. "Rob that song we've been rehearsing all this time was a tribute to you man. If you want you can give them a brief summary of what happened." he said. Rob nodded and walked toward the lead microphone

"(sigh) basically what happened is she lied to me… she said… she said to me that she wasn't ready for a relationship. So being a complete pendejo I waited for her." he said taking a deep breath to calm himself down. " ok this next song we've and I. ha ha I didn't even know it was for me um this next song is called 'don't take me for granted" he said as Simon went back to the mic

_**Intro**_

"_**I'm your worn in leather jacket **_

_**I'm the volume in your messed up teenage band**_

_**A pack of smokes and a six pack **_

_**I'm the dreams you have walkin down the railroad tracks you and me"**_

_**Verse 1**_

"_**I'm your first taste of Romance. **_

_**I'm your first broken heart on a Saturday night.**_

_**Guys like us aint got no chance.**_

_**But I'm the thing that keeps you and me alive but not forever"**_

_**Chorus**_

" _**so take me down the road…. take me to the show **_

_**Its somethin to believe in, and no one else knows **_

_**But don't take me for granted"**_

_**Verse 2**_

" _**I'm the blood on your guitar**_

_**I'm that wave you caught back in 1999**_

_**I'm as strong as a thousand armies**_

_**I'm as soft as a peddle along stem rose**_

_**I am love**_

_**Chorus 2 **_

" _**so take me down the road take me to the show **_

_**Its somethin to believe in and no one else knows **_

_**But don't take me for granted **_

_**I'm with when your born you can take me when you die **_

_**With all the reasons why **_

_**But don't take me for granted"**_

_**Solo**_

" _**so take me down the road take me to the show **_

_**Its somethin to believe in and no one else knows **_

_**But don't take me for granted **_

_**I'm with you when your born you can take me when you die**_

_**With all the reasons why **_

_**don't take me for granted"**_

_**Finish words**_

"_**no no no…"**_

"_**don't take me for granted"**_

"_**no no no…"**_

"_**Hey!"**_

_**Finishing solo and words**_

"_**don't take me…. For…. Granted…."**_

As they finished Naomi went to the side mic to say

" give it up for the moral support of this band. Rob we couldn't do any of this without you buddy" she finished as she walked up to him. Both took off their guitars from their backs. As they put them down they Naomi ran to him and hugged him. As she did that "axel" and Ryder both went in for a group hug. Simon also was waving Jeanette to join the group hug. And she immediately obliged. Finishing off the hug. They went to play more songs.

It was an emotional night for our blue clad chipmunk, but when it came to a friend he would gladly help them out in their most emotional time. 'just like you did for me before buddy. I'll help you out in an emotional time.' he finished.

In the audience Alvin watched as the whole thing ensued and noticed something. 'they look so happy. So this is what Simon and Theodore wanted' he thought. Thinking of the green little chipmunk. After the chipettes met with Simon they Theodore started to see what Simon's reason for leaving was.

'I need to talk to this guy' Alvin thought. 'I need to find Simon.' needless to say Simon was happy. Now he needed to wait for the right moment to reveal himself, but first he has to talk to Alvin as Axel not Simon

"we'll see if you learned your lesson now Alvin." Simon thought. He wasn't happy about making his brother suffer, but it was to teach his brother that family is more important than fans. Something Alvin didn't learn yet.

**A/N: ok this chapter was kind of long but if you guys want check out those songs on you tube they are really nice. Anyways read please and review, I hope I didn't do to bad. Simon is a nice guy. The next chapter will come as soon as possible but first I need to make sure people are reading this. Thank you all for reading this story, I'll update soon. Again questions, comments, concerns feel free to ask.**


	7. angel's wings

**A/N: doing this chapter just to get it over with right now. Hope the last one was good I haven't had any reviews so I'll just throw this in to get it over with cause my mind is going wild. As always disclaimer I don't own anything except for the characters Rob, Naomi, Ryder.**

**Chapter 7 Angel's wings**

Alvin walked back stage with ease, because he was 'Alvin the great singer' the security let him through. He saw who he has known now as Axel sitting in a chair in a circle with the rest of the band talking. Each with a drink on their side, Axel and Jeanette with a can of soda, Naomi with her favorite 2 liter Brisk, Ryder with a 2 liter coke of his own, and Rob, hysterically with two 2 liter brisk, a 2 liter coke, and a 3 liter Shasta cola.

"hey Rob, how come you never told me that story back on stage." Naomi asked

"I don't know…. I mean my whole life I always taught myself that if anything bad happens I should just suck it up and move on." he said

"Rob man you can't suppress your emotions like that you need to sometimes let yourself go." Simon said

"I know its just hard.." Rob said

"hey Rob did that story really happen between you and that bi-ah I mean girl?" Naomi asked through anger. Simon eyed her suspiciously he was about to comment when Rob answered.

"yeah never was given a chance at romance. I mean it hurt me bad but I just never could love again." Rob said. "by the way Mr. Alvin I know your over there dude just come out." he said.

Alvin walked out and walked up to them. To say he was nervous was pretty much a 'duh' moment. He walked out

"hi everyone." he said

"hey" they all said simultaneously

"that was some good music over there." he commented

"yeah the best thing about the music career is always having fun with the songs." Rob said. " and having fun with your friends in the band." he finished.

" I thought it was about the main star and the fans." Alvin commented

" yeah if you were a conceited in the lead role of a movie. The fans are ok but they won't listen to you. The thing is a fan will admire you but not give a flying pig about your sadness. When I'm here and depressed I wont talk to the fans I will talk to my friends to bring my spirits up Alvin, it was what a band is for. You had it better because they are family and family is forever" Axel said

"yeah… I wish I learned that earlier cause I really messed up with my ba… with my brother." Alvin said

"Madre, what did you do?" Rob asked.

"well I put the fans and my fame in front of him. I only acknowledged myself instead of the entire chipmunk band." Alvin said

" hijo de la chingada, man you messed up. What I know now is that I'm sure he left didn't he?" Rob asked surprised

"yeah" Alvin said.

"well I'm no miracle worker but suggest you apologize to him" Rob said.

"how?" Alvin asked

" well I'm not one for suggestions but do something he never will expect you to do." Axel said."like what. Buy a private airplane and have them write 'I miss you Simon." Alvin said

" no I mean that might be a shocker but how about going on live and apologizing to him in an interview I mean you never know where he might be." Rob said.

" you know knowing you guys and meeting your type of band you guys are awesome. I mean I wish you guys and the chipmunks did a duo concert." Alvin said

" I don't know we'll think about it, but first see if you can get your brother back. Next concert you have invite us, but after you apologize to your brother." Axel (Simon) said.

" yeah maybe we can have a little fun" Rob said

" well I got to go. It was nice meeting you guys especially you axel you are nicer to the band. Hopefully I can start acting like you." Alvin said

" to tell you the truth its always pride getting in the way, but hey I would forgive you right now if I was Simon" Axel said. ' even though technically I am. You have changed I'll make it up to you bro. " anyway take care man." Axel all said their goodbyes as Alvin and Jeanette left together.

" hey Alvin are you actually thinking of doing what they suggested?" Jeanette asked

" yes I am. I just hope Simon will forgive me." he said

"when will you do it?"

" tomorrow." he said.

" ok." ' I have to tell Simon' she said

As they got to their respected homes they said their goodbyes and went to sleep.

Jeanette grabbed the phone and dialed Simon's number. She contemplated their relationship as the phone rang. After a while the line answered, and she heard the voice of Simon.

"hello" Simon said

" hey Simon its me, listen. Alvin is planning to actually do the apology tomorrow." she said

" really…"

"Simon what are you going to do."

"I'm going to go. I need to be there to accept his apology, but I'll go on the interview as axel."

" you won't reveal yourself?" she asked

" no we agreed on a crossover between the chipmunks and social munkstortion. I will reveal myself on our concert."

" ok"

" now on to another thing how about another date between you and I at the studio me and the guys jam at?" Simon asked nervously.

"ok."

" ok cool there is a song I want to show you." Simon said.

" really I'll join you with the piano." she said

"makes it better." he said.

The next day.

Jeanette arrived at the studio. To say she was excited to sing a song with him. She always wanted to do a song alone with Simon. She looked around and was amazed it looked like a nice studio. All organized and well made everything was in its place like a Metallica studio.

"hey Jeanette" Simon said scaring the small chipette. Turning around she was met by the lips of the one she loved. They stayed like that for a long while until they broke for air. Sitting down holding each other with all their worth until something popped in Jeanette's mind.

"Simon did you say something about a song you want to do with me."

"oh yeah here get on the piano its right there." he said pointing to behind him.

"ok"

"this will be just between us our song only maybe me and you can play it live, but I'll let you decide on that." he said pulling out an acoustic guitar

" ok so here are the lyrics." he said giving her a paper with all the lyrics

"ok here we go." he said pushing record and starting to play

_**Intro**_

_**Simon: you say your down.. On your luck..**_

_**Hey baby it's a long long way up..**_

_**Hold back now hold back your. Fears….**_

_**Jeanette: and you say your…**_

_**really down and out…**_

_**and you feel like there's no way out now.**_

_**Let go now let go of your tears…. some more…..**_

_**Verse 1**_

_**Jeanette: how many times have you asked yourself**_

_**Is this the hand of fate now that I've. been dealt**_

_**your soul dissolution..**_

_**this can't be real. but you can't stand how the way you feel**_

_**I don't care about what they..**_

_**Say. I wont live or die that way **_

_**Tired of figuring out things on my own angels wings wont you carry me home**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Together: and when your down. On your luck**_

_**Hey baby it's a long long way up..**_

_**Hold back now..**_

_**Hold back your fears….**_

_**And when your really down and out..**_

_**And you feel like theirs no way out now.**_

_**Let go now let go of your tears…..some more….**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Simon: I triumphed in the face of adversity and I became the man I never thought I'd be.**_

_**And now my biggest challenge. A thing called love but I guess I'm not as tough as I thought I was**_

_**I don't care about what they say I'm gonna marry you.. Some day **_

_**Gonna wake up it's a brand new day. Angels wings gonna carry.. You… away**_

_**Angels wings gonna carry.. Me… away….**_

_**Angels wings gonna carry.. Us…away.**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Together: and when your down on your luck hey baby it's a long long way up.**_

_**Hold back now. hold back your fears…**_

_**And you say your really down and out. And you feel like there's no way out now.**_

_**Let go now let go of your tears… some more…**_

_**Ending**_

_**Jeanette: angels wings gonna carry.. You. Away….**_

_**Angels wings gonna carry.. Me. Away….**_

_**Angels wings gonna carry.. Us. Away…**_

_**Finish**_as they finished Simon stopped recording and pulled out the CD and gave it to Jeanette.

"here." he said. She then took the CD from him, and looked it over he managed to make a CD cover of them holding each other.

"consider that our lost album. Cherish it forever it will be just us. And never forget what we did. Jeanette that song is a tribute to the passers and our love." as he said that a tear came out of her eye and she tackled him with a hug crying. They stayed like that for a long time but when Simon was about pull her off him."No" she said.

" what." he asked.

"please lets stay like this." she said

"ok" he said as he held her.

It was a while until he heard a quiet snore. It took him a while to notice that he was fast asleep. 'wow she looks so peaceful. Well' he yawned 'I guess I better start counting sheep.' soon he too fell asleep. 'woo man I'm beat the next song will be called footprints on my ceiling.' he thought.

Before he could sleep Jeanette spoke up with her eyes still closed

"hey Simon?"

"yeah?" he asked

" what's the name of the song?" she asked

"its named after what you are to me. My angel. The song is called 'Angel's wings"

"that's beautiful Simon." she said

"thank you" he said before yawning

" I love you Simon" she said

"I love you too Jeanette" as he said that she sighed in his chest before going to sleep

There will be a lot of things Simon has to get through tomorrow. He just hopes he can get through it ok.

**A/N: ok here is the next chapter hope you guys are still reading this. The song is called angel's wings in real life. it's a good song. Again any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to message. By the way through that interaction Simon had already forgiven his brother. **

**the song is on youtube look for the acoustic version its the one i used**


End file.
